


Wordplay

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: Wanted to do something other than draw art for this ship, so...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something other than draw art for this ship, so...

The hair in the nape of her neck was starting to stand on end and she could feel a tremor inching its way down her spine, making it glaringly obvious how far Kara was willing to go with letting her know she didn’t find any of this funny.

 _If looks could kill_ , Sara mused, memories from the Dominator invasion all those months ago playing back in her mind, Kara’s eyes ablaze as she took down one alien after another with her heat vision. In her case it was less an _if_ and more a _when_.

Not that anyone could really blame Sara. After all, this _was_ Kara’s idea. She was only improvising.

“Your turn,” Kara said.

She knew Kara didn’t appreciate her little game, especially since she was the intended target tonight, so she gave her a quick smile and slowly started playing her hand. Drawing it out was half the fun; seeing her girlfriend’s eyes go wide when she finally realized what Sara was doing was the perfect way to end a long day.

“I believe that’s sixteen points total with triple letter scores on C, T, and A, which adds to-“

“Wha- Sara, that’s- That’s not a real word.” Kara finally managed to stutter, her head whipping side to side so fast she risked losing it completely. “You can’t use that.”

“What isn’t a real word?” She dared, feigning innocence.

“ _That_.” She said with a little huff, her face flushing a bright shade of pink. “It’s only slightly less crude than the last one you got.”

Sara couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it all. “One of the few benefits of being a time-traveler is getting to visit periods where words like _clatterfart_ and _fuksail_ are, in fact, real words. Twenty-six points.”

“I don’t think the rules allow…time-travely words.”

“They didn’t know time travel existed then, so we’re allowing them now that we do. Your turn.”

 _Fine_ , Kara grumbled as she started placing her tiles on the Scrabble board. “Alienate. Eight points, with a double letter score on L and one double word score on A, so I get seventeen points.”

“My turn,” she smirked over at Kara, who immediately reached to adjust her glasses in an attempt to not seem fazed by the devilish spark in the former assassin’s eyes. “For sixteen points, with double letter scores on K _and_ A gives me a total score of twenty-two points. You want to say it or should I?”

“No way, I’m not doing that,” the Kryptonian rambled, trying to find something – anything – to look at, other than the game laid out on the floor between them.

“It’s not so hard to pronounce.” Sara shrugged, not even trying to hide her mirth.

“That’s really not the problem-”

“ _Kumbang_ ,” She said, managing to keep calm for all of two seconds before falling back on the floor of Kara’s apartment, breaths few and far between as she laughed – a real laugh, carefree and happy – at the girl in front of her.

“Oh, _Rao_ ,” Kara prayed, head thrown back and cheeks flooded with heat, wishing she had the ability to fall right through the floor where she sat. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Game night-” Sara breathed, sitting up, “Game night was _your_ idea. And you know,” She winked, “I can never say no to those doe eyes of yours.”

“I’m _super_ convincing when I want to be,” Kara said with a soft smile, setting down the next set of tiles on the board. “Except with people like Mick Rory, who still insists on calling me…”

“Skirt?” Sara asked, when Kara’s voice drifted off. “Don’t listen to him. It’s not worth it.”

“Excuse you, it’s worth ten points with the double letter score. I’ll take it.” she pointed to the space between them, a victorious grin spreading across her face when Sara finally noticed the word _skirt_ spelled out on the board.

Sara couldn’t remember the last time her cheeks hurt from smiling. “Maybe that’s enough _Scrabble_ for tonight.”

They settled into the silence after that, sinking into the sounds of nothing but the rain pattering against the windows. Through the solid glass wall, Sara could barely make out National City’s skyline, the rain and the darkness turning the world outside into a pool of stars as the lights shimmered around them.

Somewhere in the distance, Sara heard thunder rumbling, long and low.

“Ugh, I’m starving. Shouldn’t the pizza guy be here by now?” Kara asked, more to herself than anyone else.

“Wait, that was you?”

“What? It’s not my fault that I need like three times as much food as humans do.” She said, sounding more than a little self-conscious, “And I haven’t eaten anything since lunch…”

With a little shake of her head, Sara lifted herself from the floor and started towards the kitchen. “I’ll go see what you have in your fridge, okay?” She brushed her hand along the girl’s shoulder as she passed her, the skin soft and warm to the touch, the feel of it so intoxicating.

Just as she was almost out of reach, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, a hand she has seen crashing through concrete and stopping two ton trucks in their tracks. And yet all she felt was the warmth and the electricity dancing under her skin, through her veins, wreaking havoc with her heartbeat.

So she let herself be tugged back, pulled down and caught. She let herself be held in those powerful arms, safe and steady. She let herself melt into the body of the girl she loved, limbs tangling and disappearing as skin sought out skin, lips crashing into one another over and over again.

This was what it was all about, what she missed on the mornings that Kara had to leave for work, what she craved when she vanished for days on end to save history. What she too often feared would be lost when she finally came back home…

Their kiss slowed until their lips were simply left touching, unmoving, both smiling at the rush of it all.

It was Kara who pulled back first, eyes locked on Sara’s and her grip on the woman unyielding, before she asked, “How’s about a game of _Twister_ instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about SuperCanary on Tumblr  
> (magicalstripedhorse)  
> SuperCanary art is posted on IG @inkrediblysketchy


End file.
